


One Hell of a Break

by AngelFlower



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 0 - Fandom
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Lemon, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titjob, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: "Let's take a break, Billy"
Relationships: Billy Coen/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One Hell of a Break

The zombie grabbed onto (Y/n)'s shirt, tearing the fabric with ease, Billy quickly and swiftly shot the dead man in the back of the head, killing it instantly. She sighed in defeat "I knew I should've worn a thicker top" Billy snickered "yeah, but what about my view?" She shook her head in disappointment "let's take a break, Billy" she sat down on one of the luxury seats. Billy raised an eyebrow at her "getting tired now? We have to get out of here" she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs "yes, I'm tired. Just a small 10-minute break, okay?" Billy let out an annoyed sigh and sat across from her.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Billy's eyes staring directly at her breasts, she furrowed her brows in annoyance, but ignored his gaze for a few more minutes before she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward glaring at him, breaking his focus on her chest "what?" She brought her hand to his face and flicked him in the forehead "you're a pervert" she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest "if you're going to stare, you could at the very least buy me dinner first" Billy chuckled "Babe, I've been in prison for way too long, how can I control myself?" She scowled, turning her head away and pursing her lips.

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm a good guy, I promise" she suddenly turned back to him "you wanna fuck my tits, Billy?" She squeezed her tits, making an overly exaggerated seductive face. Billy could feel blood rush to his lower region but ignored it and rested his cheek on his hand, looking out the window "unless you're being serious, I don't want to hear it" (Y/n) got up and sunk down to her knees in front of him "oh no, I'm being serious. Take this as an act of charity before you get executed" she undid the back of her bra and took it off, leaving on her ripped shirt, which exposed her now naked breasts.

She unzipped Billy's fly and pushed the waistband of his boxers down, freeing his cock from its confines, he was semi-hard. Her hand began working him up and down while making direct eye contact with him "it must've been so hard and lonely in prison, how many of your potential offspring did you kill while in there?" She smirked "too many" he groaned in response, she let out a giggled, leaning her head down and swirling her tongue around his red, throbbing tip, she retracted rather quickly, much to Billy's dismay.

She got closer, grabbing her tits and squeezed them together around his cock "I bet my tits feel far better than your callused hands, huh?" He moaned in response, she scoffed "I thought so." She moved her tits up and down his cock, his leaking precum running down onto her soft, supple skin. Her breasts were indeed far better than his hands, so much better "you love my tits, don't you? You fucking beta" she ran her tongue over his tip, her gaze never falling.

Billy was withering under her "a big tough guy like you falling apart under me" she laughed out, Billy grabbed her hair "stop" and she did. "What can't take it, big boy?" he growled, standing up, grabbing her along with him and pushing her against the wall "you're not gonna be able to handle me when I'm done with you" he grunted in her ear, pulling down her pants and panties "oh how alpha of you" she mewled.

He quickly jammed his cock in her "oh yeah, mount me like the fucking wolf you are" she moaned out, Billy thrust inside her with no hesitation "fuck me, Billy, fuck me hard!" She cried out "that's it, take my cock" he growled in her ear, she bit her lip looking behind her and watching his cock go deep inside her.

Billy felt his breath hitch and himself getting closer "fuck, it's been too long, I'm gonna cum" he grunted and bit his lip "oh yeah Billy, cum inside me, mark me as yours" she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Billy! Billy! Bill-"

"Dumbass!"

He opened his eyes at the rude interruption, greeted by a familiar face "what?" He groaned in irritation, she placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of him "you fell asleep, we need to get going" he widened his eyes "shit, I'm sorry" he shook his head and quickly stood up, he could definitely feel he had a hard-on, (Y/n) either didn't notice it or was too nice to comment, he ignored it and yawned, stretching out. "Let's get going, come on" Billy nodded and followed her.

...

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" She asked, looking at Billy behind her "nothing important" he mumbled, wishing to avoid the subject "hm, must've been good because you looked almost happy" he smiled.

"It was definitely better than this."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have you there for a second?


End file.
